Words Beneath the Silence
by Wolfgurl647
Summary: Darius is an Avox who thinks he's hit rock bottom until a friend gives him a miracle. He learns to see a painful life through someone elses eyes and meets a girl named Serah who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So pe**_**ople this is one of my firsts. I wanted me make Darius' story a little more interesting. If u hasn't read all 3 books there are some implied spoilers ya I changed the story up that's the point of fan fiction dumbass :3. Don't like don't read**_

_**Disclaimer: Like the druggies who get caught by the police would say 'it's not mine I swear'.**_

**Words beneath the Silence **

**Chapter 1 **

I didn't know what was coming when I walked into this meeting. Once in a while all the Avox have to go to the training center basement for a 'Discussion' with the head manger of the training center. I wouldn't call it a discussion. The capital people talk and the Avox try to talk back but are only stop by the empty, longing sensation inside there mouths. They don't understand how it feels and they wouldn't, all they do is stare at us like were freaks and some of the higher up's even laugh. If they were in our situation I don't think they'd be laughing anymore.

The manger approached the middle of the room large high heels clanking behind her, she is the only one who talks to us and she isn't the most pleasant person in all of Panem. Instead of facing the Avox gathering in a small crowd behind her she faced the opposite wall and her back turned towards us. Its not surprising coming from her. Of course the Avox rank is such a disgrace we don't even deserve her eye contact. It makes me sick, it's like they forgot that were still human.

"One of you has just been bought" Said the head of the training center with the usual hollowness in her voice. None of us learned her name as long as we've been here most of the time she stays concealed in her room. She wants nothing to do with the Avox she only talk to us when she has to. The only time she does enjoy being with the Avox is when she whipping the flesh off our backs or beating us down to our breaking point. She enjoys watching us suffer like a power hungry monster with a thirst for pain and blood. That's why it would give me great pleasure to see her blow up in a mine field.

I haven't really been paying attention until a replay her voice back in my head '_she just said one of u has been bought'!_ I've heard of wealthy Capital families buying an Avox as a servant, but I didn't think they got them from the training center. This could also mean my chance out of here. Maybe a Capital family would treat us better. Unlike here when the only place we get sleep is the basement floor all of us in one cramped small room that is uncomfortably quiet unless someone screaming in there sleep from pain. With no voice you can't tell someone you need help all loud as u try and scream no one hears. Even when you're trying to save your friend from dying of blood loss no one comes. They feed us like stray dogs throwing us the leftover food from the people who stay here. We eat it but with the constant reminder that we will never experience the beautiful sensation of taste again. We eat but still have a hallow feeling inside. Maybe not all the capital people are this bad. Maybe the people who bought one of us might treat us like an actual human being for a change.

"We don't usually give away training center Avox but the offer was too high to refuse. Since we could only pick one of you to sell were going to do something that must be a little familiar to you all" The head manager walked over to a large idem covered by a white dusty sheet. She harshly pulled of the sheet to revile a reaping ball. Reaping ball. Those two words had so many haunting memories in them... I closed my eyes tight to stop myself from thinking of that day when I was only twelve I tossed the memories aside and tried to forget just so I didn't have to relive that whole day again. I tried too fill my head of good things that could happen if I was picked I anxiously waited as the women's hard searched around in the reaping ball That one slip of paper with my name on it was all I needed for a small chance of escape.

'_Well this is ironic' _I thought to myself '_the fear of being pick when we were children has alternated into excitement of being able to get away'. _The women pulled a name out.

"Cecslie Seeder" she said we all turn and look at Cecslie the white haired dyeing old Avox lying on a stretcher. She shifted on her stretcher and tried to get up and walk to where the Head manager was standing. She made it three steps but her weak knees buckled from under her and she crashed on the concert. I quickly ran over to her knowing that I would get punished for it later. I lifted the old women in my arms, her large Avox uniform almost sliding off her, and brought her to the manager.

Everything was quiet as a felt the old women shift in my arms. I saw her free arm rise extremely close to my face and she held out her hand and pointed at me. At first I didn't understand what she was doing and had to process it but my eyes went wide and I knew what it meant she wanted me to take her place. I was stunned at first I was afraid that she would get punished for deifying the head manager and in her state it might kill her.

The manager had a foreign look on her face one I haven't see in her before I started to get worried but I was excited at the same time it felt like centuries before the manger finally responded to the gesture "Alright Darius looks like you've been volunteered. I think it would be better for a more able Avox to _survive_ with this family. We will give you new uniforms and a car will fetch to take you to there residents." She took at pair of keys out of her pocket and grabbed my ankle she rolled up my pants a bit and unlocked the tracking bracelet around my ankle and she casually turned to walk up stairs. She stopped suddenly "Good bye Darius, you will not be missed."

She finished with a smirk at the corner of her mouth and walked off. All the Avox just stood in there spots looking at me. The look on there faces were confused of what just happened and I have to admit I was confused myself. There trance was broken when a redhead Avox girl, along with another Avox brought over Cecslie's stretcher. I gently place the old Avox on the stretcher grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes and nodded as a 'Thank you' towards her she understood completely and pulled her thin lips into a smile. I bent down and kissed the old women's forehead and bowed as a sign of respect towards her.

The red head Avox girl carried Cecslie away and motioned for me to go upstairs. I embraced the red haired girl who I was partnered up with most of the time. After I let go she just look at me strange, and then let out a kind smile. She kissed my on the cheek and nodded as a silent good luck and walked off. I waved goodbye too all the Avox and they all waved back. Some what I wished I could take them with me there where the only ones there for me even though we could speak to each other I knew they understood what I was going through. I would miss them like I miss the people back in distract 12 who I would probley never see again. I tried to forget those thoughts as I walked up the stairs. The way the manager said '_survive_' stuck in my head. I wanted to get away from here for the short time I've been here, but I honestly didn't know what I was getting into. I wasn't sure if I could survive somewhere else if they were worse then they were here.

I opened the door from the training center basement. The light hit straight at my eyes I could tell it was early morning. My eyes adjusted and went to the manager office. Before I could knock I noticed there where three new uniform stacked on the table in front of me. With a golden envelop on top. I could tell the manager didn't want to be disturbed. I carefully opened the envelop where there was a small note.

It read:

_Darius,_

_You will be going to serve the elderly Hevensbee's. You may know them as the new head game makers parents. _

_A driver has already been instructed to drive you to there mansion._

_When you get there I have been told you will be given specific instructions that you must follow._

_If you greatly fail the family you will be harshly punished to the families' wishes._

_This house will be different then what you experienced here the here so be prepared for change _

_Sincerely_

_M.C_

I swallowed hard reading the third to last line. I wasn't sure if that was a positive statement or not. I was convincing myself that it was going to be better but there was an unsure feeling hiding inside me. I'm not sure what to expect from this family. I read the note over and over again just to process it. I jumped when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to see a white haired with a Caterpillar mustache. "Are you the Avox boy that's needs to be transferred"? I panicked someone was talking to me he could get us both into huge trouble I tried to act calm. I nodded and put my finger over my mouth that motioned for him to be quiet; he wasn't supposed to be talking to an Avox. "Relax son" the man casually chucked "I'm a transfer driver in allowed to talk to anyone I please". I sighed in relief but still put my guard up in case and gave the man the letter. "Ya, you're the criminal".

I lost all liking for the man with that name. He didn't know what I did to end up this way. He wouldn't understand how much suffering I had to go through. It's like to people like him I'm just a piece of shit. He motioned for me to follow him in the rusty car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. The car was small my head practically touched the roof. I relaxed, readying myself to leave this behind me. As I looked out the window I prayed that maybe moving from here things would get better. That maybe these people were different. Who knows maybe more luck will fall into my disgraceful hands.

_**Okay so that chapter one I'm wring on chapter two. There is going to be another main character but don't brother looking her up because she doesn't existed in the hunger games series I just made her up okay review. **_

_**THANK YA **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here's chapter 2. Where you will be introduced to Serah she's not in the hunger games series. I just made her up :3 so don't bother looking her up. Anyway like I said before don't like don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the hunger games. I wish I did but I don't. **_

**Words beneath the Silence **

**Chapter 2**

"And then when I was 23… oh you're going to love this one". The driver rambled. Through this whole agonizing trip the man wouldn't stop talking. I honestly don't care if President Snow gave he the award for 'best speaker' when he was eleven. This driver guy would get last place for 'who could shut up the longest'. Don't get me wrong, I mean its really nice having someone talk to you again, but he just seems to talk bout all the wrong things like President Snow and the hunger games. The two things I hate the most in the world. Even if the manager of the training center was the most cruel women in Pane, and she talked to us enough to keep us sane. Never once did she talk about the things that she knew could break us. She would beat us, she would work us to death but she would never break us. She hated us with all her being but something stopped her from pushing us over the edge, One of the many thing I didn't understand about the training center manager.

"So what district are you from boy" the driver asked interrupting my thoughts.

'_YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING'_ I thought to myself. I'm an Avox I have no speaking ability and you're asking me a question that needs a voice to answer. '_How arrogant can these capital people get?'_

"Speak up boy." Yelled the old man. It's like he forgot I couldn't speak. Instead angering myself over the mans stupid behavior I tried to make an excuse '_he's old maybe he's losing his mind or something'_. I scratched the back of my red hair in response to his impossible question.

"Oh that's right…" the man began to speak again. "You criminals don't have a tongue to speak with." He started to laugh. His continuous high pitched laugher made my skin crawl. He was using my pain for his own entertainment. I clenched my fists around the seat belt and lowered my head down to hide the anger on my face. He didn't know my past but he gave me this automatic label as a criminal. He wouldn't understand… none of them would.

"Seems to me like you're from district 12, those people were always the messed up ones. The capital life has probley knocked some sense into you." The man let out more of his demonic laughter. Yes, I was from district 12 but we weren't messed up. The people I knew all my life were brave kind and strong. The people here didn't have an independent bone in there body. The people here are the messed up ones, its like all of there minds are corrupted with a thirst for power. That seeing there countries children suffer gives' them a reassured dominance against the other districts. That they can control anyone below them, they can control a worthless Avox… they can control me. I felt wetness on my cheek. "_No…you can't let anyone break you." _I thought to myself. I brushed away the cold wet sign of weakness and sat up fist still clenched on the seat. I just scratched the back of my head and gave a quick halfhearted nod and turned to the window. The arrogant driver was rambling about someone named Annie a victor of the games or something; he suddenly hit the squeaky breaks and the car stopped with a jolt.

That's when I saw it. We were stopped in traffic around the victors square. A young boy in an Avox uniform being held up by his ear's squirming to get free. His black greasy hair covered one of his eyes but in the other eye was overcome with pools of fear. Tears streamed down the boys face with a crowd of people behind him, laughing. A peacekeeper pulled up his gun up to the boys' forehead. I could almost hear him scream. The boy lay on the concert side walk a pool of blood surrounding his head. He had that special kind of stillness that let me know he was dead. The car began to move but I couldn't peel my eyes off that boy. He was helpless as _people gathered around to watch him be killed. I couldn't help but think, 'could his fate also be mine?"_

The old man broke my trance "Here we are son. Looks like the whole family came out to greet you" I heard the old man mumble under his breath "I don't see why" turns out the manager of the training center isn't the only one I'd like to see blow up in mine field.

I gazed out the window, their house was huge almost as big as President Snows. The house was mainly white but each window had black trim around them, making the house have a certain type of elegance to it. The whole long drive way that looked like it was dusted with gold was surrounded by various colored flowers. It was hard to take all of this in because I've never been somewhere so beautiful. I got out of the car clutching my uniforms and the golden letter while the old man followed me up to where the family was standing. There was a short plump woman with pink hair, rushing to fix her hat. An older looking frail sliver haired man behind her instructing three male Avox' that were carrying what looked like a red roll of fabric into there car.

Last came out someone I recognized the tall pink haired man dressed in a suit with a displeased look on his face as he gazed at the time on his pocket watch. It was Plutarch Heavansbee the head game maker. I've served him before and he happened to be one of the nicer people in the capital always saying please and thank you. I never usually even get eye contact.

"Lucky kid" said the old man whose face was in awe at the sight of the house "working for one of the wealthiest families in the Capital". Unable to respond I nodded nervously not sure what was to be expected. "Hello there, Hevensbee's" the old man took off his drivers cap and greeted the family. "I have your new Avox hot off the truck" I snarled at the statement. The plump women with the pink hair yelled "Well it would have been better if he'd shown up later. She's not even here yet and WERE RUNNING LATE!"

"Now Ma" Plutarch went behind the woman and rubbed her shoulders as an attempt to calm her down. "We can take him with us to the train station and then he can help our guest get settled."

"We don't have time to discuss this any farther Plutarch or well surely miss the train. He'll have to come with us; he'll help Jack, Penta and Regan." The three Avox' behind her nodded in agreement. "Driver what's his name" The driver looked stunned he didn't know what to say. He didn't know my name and obviously couldn't ask a mute what his name was.

"Name, give me his name!" the women was getting more frustrated and impatient as the driver tried to think of how to find out my name. I suddenly remembered the letter the manager gave me had my name on it. I pulled the letter out from the maroon uniforms and bent over to give it to the plump women. As she grabbed the letter from me, I felt a harsh and slap my face. I held my stinging cheek and backed away from the women not realizing I did anything wrong.

"How dare you! I asked the driver to give me your name not you! Never disobey me again! She said with her flustered expression as she began to open the letter. Mental note: _don't help with anything unless told to'_. This women is ten times more arrogant as the driver. Its not surprising though. Of course these Capital people would only be skin deep towards others. All they see is the criminal on the out side. Not the man on the inside. It hurts to think people will always be this way but it's sadly true.

"_Darius_" she said in her capital accent. "Well _Darius_ since it's your fist day ill let this slide, but don't ever give me a reason to have to talk to you again." She turned to the blond Avox that was holding the jet black limo door open for her.

The old man turned to walk away. "Good luck" were the last word of the old driver before he left to get back to his rusty car. I watched the man leave taking all of my past with him. Looking at him I knew I would never see the other Avox' again, I would never see district 12 again. I sighed brushing those thoughts aside getting ready to take on my newest challenge. I jumped out of my skin when I felt someone grab my ankle. It was Plutarch he put another tracking bracelet around my ankle like the one at the training center so I can't escape from there residents. He stood up and brushed me aside while whispering something in my ear. The only word I could make out was 'sorry'. Maybe theirs one decent person in Capital.

The blond male Avox with the pooling blue eyes had reminded me so much of the boy back in town. The blond motioned for me to get in the back of the car I nodded and squeezed in with three other male Avox'. It was so cramped in the back of the limo there was barley enough room to breathe.

"OH MY GOODNESS LOOK AT THE TIME WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE.". Said the pink haired women franticly fixing her colorful hat as the silver haired man stepped into the drivers seat. The limo backed out of the drive way and went onto the black street just as it began to rain. I look up through the sunroof watching the sky's tears hit the window as the boys face flashed into my head. His screaming helpless facial expression waiting for someone to save him but no one would come. Watching the peacekeeper's smile with pleasure as he put the bullet through the Childs skull, this is what the capital has come to. The corrupt people that gather in audiences to watch bloodbaths, to see someone suffer. Is the only things they care about is themselves? Sure seems that way for as long as I've been here I've never seen one capital person that would care about anything else.

The rain drops began to fall harder as we arrived at the train station. I didn't think they were allowed to bring people from district to district from trains unless they were victors. It was a capital law unless President Snow had given his consent. We waited on the wooden platform as I held a pink frilly umbrella for Ms. Heavansbee. The rain now soaking me, my spiked hair falling brittle to the sides of my face the cold making me shake like a homeless cat.

_'No… I can't show weakness to anything'._ I stood up straight and tall as I watch two of the Avox' unraveling the red fabric to reveal a carpet. If there's a red carpet it probley means someone important is coming. I wonder which self centered jerk it would be this time. It felt like centuries until we finally spotted the headlights of the silver train. It kept going until we heard the wheels squeaking against the tracks sound ringing in my ear like fingernails on a chalkboard. The metallic silver train came to a complete halt. The door on the side slid open two capital attendant came out and put two large suitcases on the wooden platform as another attendant lead someone out of the train.

The girl stood at the exist of the train. She had raven hair that was long held in a clip. She had pale lips and brown eyes. When I saw here I almost called out for Katniss but her brown eyes said other wise. Her mascara was running below her eyes it looked like she had been crying. She was wearing a large leather jacket that didn't seem to be hers. The girl looked down at the red carpet and had a discussed look on her face; she got off the train and walk around the carpet. Ms. Heavansbee had a look of disbelief on her face as she walked away from the carpet with pride. "Serah" Plutarch finally reached out towards her and caught her in an embrace. The young girl hid herself in his shoulders almost looking like she was starting to cry. She pulled herself away and wiped her eyes "Hi Uncle Plutarch" she said straining her voice to talk.

Ms. Heavensbee opened her arms for a hug but Serah gave in return was a heartless glare. She eyed me behind the pink hair woman who was appalled by her grand daughter's behavior. I swallowed hard trying not to look in her eyes but I realized she was smiling at me. I just stared wide eyed. Ever since I became an Avox no one would consider giving me the time of day, (not that I could ask for it) but that one smile made me feel like I actually matter. Someone looked at me as a person not just another piece of garbage. She made me smile especially when she pushed the two male Avox' out f the way so she could carry her own luggage. Ms. Heavansbee looked so mad heat practically radiated off her red face. Serah threw her bags in the trunk and crawled into the car. Not caring what anyone else said against it. Things just got much more interesting

**_Well that's chapter two hoped you enjoyed. I'm apologizing now if some of my typing was bad I just got home and my fingers were frozen._**

**_Thank ya review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really enjoying writing for you guys who made Alerts. **__**Sorry this Chapter came a bit late, busy week. Lots of hockey ;) okay well really hope u enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. **_

**Words beneath the Silence**

**Chapter 3 **

"_Darius" _Ms. Heavansbee explains trying to hide the anger in her voice, but failing. "The reason we needed another Avox was to look after our…" The pink haired woman turned her red face over to Serah, who was kicking a soccer ball against what looked to be a priceless painting. "Special guest" The plump woman finished with a look on her face like she was about to explode. I'm surprised she held up this long. The entire trip back to the mansion Serah had done nothing but defy her grandmother. From scraping the mud off her shoes onto the leather seats, to just plane ignoring her grandmother, to slapping Ms. Heavensbee hand away every time she tried to touch her. Plutarch found the whole thing hysterical. I caught him trying to stifle his laughter a few times.

The young girl caught the red and black soccer ball and turned around anger seething in her eyes. "I'm seventeen I don't need looking after; I'm old enough to handle myself… unlike you. Is it nice having everything you want at a touch of a button while other districts are starving to death?"She gave her grandmother a death glare, which almost hurt looking at her straight in the eye. I never heard someone say anything like that so freely before. It was almost inspiring.

In the Capital the citizen's turn a blind eye to the other districts. All they care about is getting the things they need. Not the people who are producing them, the people that are making the expensive things for the capital are probley making extremely small pay and can barley put food on their table. She knew what was going on in the other distracts, and she cared. I knew she was different from the start; she also didn't have that dignified capitol look to her. She couldn't have been from the Capitol, it just doesn't seem possible.

The pink haired women finally snapped. Her face as red as a tomato almost ready to burst. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY. I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO WITH SUCH DISRESPECT". With that statement the whole house went quiet. Even Plutarch was stunned by his mother. I felt weak just standing there in the middle of it all, helpless unable to have any say in anything. Ms. Heavansbee finally calmed down and continued talking. "Well you apparently _need_ looking after because the last time you were left alone to live with your brother, you tried to runaway with him, you tried to escape. And look where that's gotten your beloved brother now." The pink haired woman looked triumphant by what she just said. But I could see it in her eyes that she regretted it.

"Don't ever talk about him again; it's your fault…" Tears were swelling in her eyes while a look of sadness filled her face like the one I've seen at the train station. She hid her face in her hair, grabbed her soccer ball tight to her chest ,and ran up stairs. We all flinched when we heard a door slam.

We were all stunned in our spots. Ms Heavensbee sat on the nearest chair and started rubbing her temples while she commanded the blue eyed Avox to get her a glass of water. Plutarch cleared his throat and that got my attention. "Darius get Serah's luggage from the car and bring it up to her room. Help her unpack and get settled. There will be a dress laid out on her bed, make sure she's dressed and ready for dinner by six o'clock." I nodded quickly and tripped over my feet to get outside.

I took a deep breath once I was outside. The tense mood inside almost made it hard to breathe. I didn't want to go back inside; I couldn't deal with seeing that girl's sad face again. '_What am I saying? I don't even know her.'_ She was just someone I had to work for. She could be no one else to me. '_She was different though.'_ She stood up to capitol person and she wasn't afraid to speak up. When I was back home in distract 12 ever one was afraid to speak badly of the capitol. None of us wanted the hunger games to go on, we were all sick of having a front row seat to seeing our friends, family, and children being murdered. We would always stay in silence about it, afraid to speak out even while watch people die of starvation. That's the way we lived and nothing changed that until Thread became the Head peacekeeper. That put us through more fear and I couldn't even help anymore because that bastard turn me into this voiceless servant.

Without realizing it I slammed Serah luggage on the drive way. Two young male Avox' gave me a strange look while going back to tending to the flowers. I didn't realize that these things made me so angry I never showed any emotion until this point. I always try to forget about me past, but every time I did think about how miss treated we were or what I have become I had this hatred sprouted for the world to see. I stood up straight looking as if nothing just happened, took the two large suitcases and trudged back to the two humongous black doors to the entrance of the house.

Ever time I walk into the front entrance I still feel I sense of amazement the shinny hard wood floor with the expensive Persian rugs. Amazing pink flower arrangement's on every hall table. From the hall way you can see the enormous twirling stair case with a sliver carpet draped over each step. And my favorite part, a black roof top with what almost looked like diamonds were incrested in it making it look like the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A heavy set man with a pink bow tie said to me, blowing smoke from his pipe into my face. "Almost like you could reach up and touch the stars. Frankly I never knew why people like it so much, but then I realized you have to appreciate the small things in life before there gone forever. You can never see the stars in a city like this, almost if they took away our dreams." I didn't exactly understand what this man was talking about. He wasn't supposed to be talking to me in the first place but the way he was babbling made me almost think he was another capital nut job. I just nodded politely trying to hide my discomfort of the old man. The man took another puff from his pipe and rubbed his belly. "Dersly Heavansbee is the name. You must be my wild granddaughters new Avox. You know you look like a Thomas I bet your name is Thomas." Before I could shake my head in response he started again. "Well Thomas, don't just stand here and keep her waiting get upstairs and help her unpack." I was right he was a Capital nut job. I slowly backed away from the man almost dropping the luggage and headed upstairs.

There was a hallway up stairs with so many doors I could hardly keep track of. I wasn't sure which one was Serah's room. A checked three room that were just empty guess rooms except for one that had a Television and a large computer system. Papers messily stalked every where, I knew instantly I wasn't supposed in that mysterious room. I closed the chestnut door and left it as I found it.

Once I stepped out of the room I heard the unmistakable sound of a soccer ball thumping against the wall. I decided to follow the sound. I got to a dark brown door with a gold handle. I opened the heavy door ,as I did a red and black soccer ball hit my face. I fell back and hit my head on a table behind me. The light slowly began to fade from my eyes and I blacked out completely.

'_Mygin please don't go. We were going to become peacekeepers together to make district 12 a better place to live. Please Mygin you can't leave me.' my 12 year old self called for the girl I admired, 'Please Darius don't make this harder then it needs to be. If I don't come back you have to promise to live for the both of us. Ill always be with u little bro.' my older sister said with a teary smile. The 68__th__ hunger games were about to take away my favorite person in the world. I started to cry in her arms. A peace keeper came in and grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the room. 'NO… MYGIN NO!' _

"Wake up please wake up. I'm so sorry, please just wake up". My eyes fluttered open I didn't know where I was until I sat up on a while bead spread and rubbed the back of my head. "oh thank god your okay. I'm so sorry I swear I wasn't aiming at your head. You are okay right? I nodded and stood up and grabbed her luggage I tried to discretely wiped the tears out of my eyes from remembering that horrible day.

"Here let me help." She said and grabbed the smaller suit case from my hand we both put the two suitcase on the bed at the same time. As I started to open the larger one I saw there were a stalk off letters on the top along side a tube of gold eyeliner. I picked them up and held it in my hand.

" DON'T TOUCH THAT" she yelled suddenly at me and grabbed the letters and the tube and put them on the desk beside me. " those are off limits to everyone got it?" she said blocking my view from the desk I nodded very quickly letting her know I understood. We both started putting things away in complete silence. "Look I think we got of on the wrong foot. Or the wrong soccer ball I should say. Can we just start over? I'm Serah and you must be Darius" she said and held out her hand knowing that I wouldn't be able to say anything. I shrug and shook her hand. She smiled and we got back to work.

By the time we finished I spotted the clock and it was 5:30. I wasn't sure how to tell her to get ready until I spotted a pen on the side table. She spotted me and gave me a strange look as I began to write on my hand. _'Get ready for dinner. 6 o'clock.'_ and I pointed at the dress she smiled again. I really liked her smile for some reason and I was trying to ignore how nice she looked when she did. But I failed because I realized I was smiling back. I looked away as she got undressed and put the silver dress on. My cheeks felt hot it was a little embarrassing. But she was totally comfortable with herself. "Could you help me with the back?" She asked I went over and tried to hide my blush as I pulled up the zipper on the back of her dress.

She stopped to looks at herself in the dresser mirror "He always said I looked my best in silver." She said quietly and who ever she was talking about was right. The silver almost made her look like she was glowing. I was awoken by my trance when she handed me her hair brush. I tried to grab it but I ended up dropping it on the floor. With both went down to grab it and her hand landed on top of mine. We both looked at out hands and looked at each other. She broke the gaze and pulled away her hand "…Sorry" she said quietly.

I grabbed the brush and brushed the back of her shinny raven hair and put on a necklace around her small neck. We both went down stairs me following her as Plutarch met up with her at the bottom of the steps. Held out his arm and lead her into the dinning room. There was a long dark brown table with matching chairs with velvet seats. The was a large chandelier with jewels hanging from every part of it.

"Darius please go to the kitchen and help the other Avox'." Ms. Heavansbee called after me as she sat across the table from her husband. I was handed a plate of food by the blue eyed Avox' as Plutarch called from his end of the table beside a now miserable looking Serah "Dinner is served".

_**Okay chapter 3 is now done I'm working on chapter 4. I'm sorry if this chapters shirt just been busy. Well hope u really enjoy. Any clues who serahs brother is? Please review**_

_**THANK YA **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is finally here. Again I'm sorry for the wait I've been really busy. I've also been up to another story. It's called the 68**__**th**__** hunger games if you interested. But I hope you still enjoy thank you **_____

**Words beneath the Silence **

**Chapter 4**

So far so good. Dinner wasn't a disaster yet, but I shouldn't jinks it. I was doing what the other Avox' motioned for me to do just grab a plate and serve it to the right person. The smell of the gourmet food was phenomenal. The delicious scents of the pasta with orange sauce and the steamy goodness of the different soups made my mouth water and at the same time constantly reminding me of how I didn't eat anything today. My stomach growled loudly I tried to silence it but it wouldn't co-operate. In the kitchen the blue eyed male Avox winked at me and handed me half of a roll. I smiled and ate it. It was satisfying and yet extraordinary. The cooking Avox' kept handing us plate after plate of different foods.

When I put food on the table Serah looked miserable, almost as if plucking out her eye balls out with a fork would be enjoyable. Plutarch tried a few times to make conversation with her but he wasn't successful. She looked mostly agitated at her grandmother and grandfather. They were having a very unkind conversation about other districts and other members of their family. It's sickening to see how poorly someone can think of their own blood. Serah gripped tightly to her knife as she took in every word, and a couple times I saw Plutarch rubbing her arm in comfort.

The blue eyed Avox' brought a platter of champagne glass with a steaming clear liquid. Serah looked like she was examining the glasses not knowing what it was, she took a glass and chugged the clear liquid down. "NO!" Plutarch yelled but it was too late. She realized what she just drank; she stood up and ran at the speed of light to the washroom. The old farts laughed as she did quietly mumbling "idiot" or "Stupid child". I scowled at them stopping myself from running after her. "_Darius"._ Ms Heavensbee called "go after her and make sure she is alright". I nodded and sprinted after her.

I tried to find the bathroom with struggle. I saw her sprawled out over the toilet still vomiting. Their was vomit every where, on the counter, on the floor and on the walls. I didn't worry about cleaning the vomit in the high class bathroom right now; I just knelt at her side and patted her back I comfortingly breathed beside her so she knew someone was there. She whimpered with each blow that came out of her stomach.

She suddenly stopped her dry heaving, and turned towards me her mouth had trailed of blood on it same with inside the toilet. Looks like that drink worked a little too well. I quickly got a cloth and wet it under the tap. I went back over to Serah who was leaning her semi-conscious head on the cold tile wall. I turned her back towards me and whipped off the bloody bile from her mouth, and cleaned her up. She looked at me and I saw her eyes roll back and she fell unconscious in my arms. Her arms hung over my shoulders and her head neatly tucked in the crock of my neck. I felt her steady breath on my chest over my heavy Avox' uniform. I could still smell raspberry shampoo in her hair and I couldn't help but rubbed her back. My heart fluttered in her presence I tried to make the satisfying feeling stop but I couldn't, I felt so good being with her I didn't want it to end. I carried her steadily in my arms toward her room. I undressed her to her underclothes still feeling redness rise in my cheeks. I looked in her draws to find a pair of pajamas, but the closest thing I found was a pair of track pant and a large t-shirt. I changed her unconscious body into her night cloths and tucked her into her white sheets. I went to the kitchen and got a large glass of water and ran back and put it next to her bed. I knew when she woke up she would be thirsty and dehydrated. I also left some aspirin on her beside table as well, just because I was worried about her in her condition. I knew I couldn't stay with her at night that's against the rules, but if I could I would.

I walked downstairs still constantly worrying about her but Plutarch intercepted my path. "How is she? Is she okay?" I nodded and I made a motion with my hands that said she was asleep. I wouldn't dare tell him she passed out. He smiled and thanked me. Then I pointed to the bucket of cleaning supplies it took him a while for him to get what I was motioning. That's when Ms Heavensbee walked by. Plutarch knew he wasn't allowed to talk to me. He indiscreetly said "Darius I command you to clean up the defiled bathroom". I almost wanted to hand-smack my head to show him how bad of an actor her was I nodded and went to clean up the bathroom.

The blue eyed Avox strutted in front of me, leading me to the Avox room. I followed awkwardly because after I finished cleaning the bathroom and returned the now smelly cleaning supplies back to the kitchen. The blue eyed Avox cornered me into a wall and tried to make a move on me. I wanted to scream for him to get off and how I didn't play for that team but then he notice, footsteps coming closer to us and he lightly kissed me and winked at me. He returned himself to cleaning dishes. That when Ms. 'fathead' Heavansbee asked him to show me where all the Avox' sleep and he happily nodded. '_Oh fabulous this is exactly what I need. To share a room with a guy who just tried to make a move on me." _I thought_. _Now I'm here in front of a small white door way. He got a key from his pocket and unlocked it then, we stepped inside.

The whole room was white. There were nine small springy looking beds with white sheets. Three young Avox' were already there, throwing paper airplanes at the walls on the opposite side of the room. Each bed had a name on it; I found the white dusty bed the said 'Darius' on the wooden head bored. I looked at it satisfied it was much better then the concert floor of the training center. I shook of the dust off the small bed and sat on it comfortably. There was a key similar to the blue eyed Avox', on my bedside table. I assumed it was for the outside of the Avox room. After I was settled I examined the small room, there was a small door on the other side of the room I assumed was a wash room and at the very end of the room there was a long table with the leftovers from dinner on it with three jugs of water. That reminded me of the training center of how all the Avox I befriended before today were stuck shivering on a cold concert floor with small leftovers to eat just enough to keep them alive. I was here in the Avox room able to take what ever I wanted I felt guilty about it. I wish they lives would get better too. They would smile once again in there miserable lives. There was a loud crack of springs that distracted me. The blue eyed Avox already undressed to his underclothes was relaxingly sitting in the white bed, right beside mine! I notice the name plate on his head bored 'Demy' it said. Demy was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his boxer shorts reading a small worn out looking book. I think that I should learn to sleep with my eyes open, I'm a very heavy sleeper and I don't want to wake up to something unpleasant. The rest of the Avox started making there way into the room. All of them male, probley to make sure none of the fell _in love,_ but then again they didn't know about Demy.

A lean Avox with a lot of scars tried to get out of the room but the door was locked from the outside. That's why they gave us keys. They would probley let us out at a certain time in the morning. The Avox with scars threw a roll to Demy and he caught it without even looking up from his book. These guys seemed to know each other for a long time. They all knew what there hand signals meant and it almost seemed like they were silently talking. And then there was me, new not sure of what to do and even if I belonged here. It felt good to be out of the training center even that Serah talked to me like I was normal. But these guys seemed intimidating to me.

A large Avox with brown hair that deified gravity looked at me with his arms crossed and raised his eyebrows at me. Almost as if saying '_who are you, and what are you doing here'. _Demy looked up and gave the brunette and indescribable hand signal, the brown haired man shrugged and walked off. Every guy was undress so I decided to as well keeping my undershirt on over my boxers. All the other guys were very muscular, perfectly shaped abs and muscle tones. I wasn't scrawny I was muscular but not as muscular so I hid myself. I shook my red hair with my hands and lay my head on the pillow as the lights went out. As I drifted off to sleep no one else accrued to me it felt like I was by myself. I dreamt of my sister Mygin fighting in the hunger games and her dying moment in the sea of blood. But the dream got interrupted by an image of me and Serah running in the meadow of district twelve.

_**Okay chapter 4 complete. Sorry if you don't like light gay content. But no worries it will remain very light. Tell what you think. Should I write more about the other Avox as well?**_

_**R&R**_

_**THANK YA **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know it been forever. But hey better late then never. Continuation time: D**

**Disclaimer: I should owe the hunger games, but I don't. **

**Warning: Slight suggestive themes, and a small amount of gay content. Don't like don't read.**

**Words beneath the Silence **

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with the sound of buzzing echoing throughout the Avox room. The analogue clock beside me said it was seven in the morning. That's the latest I've slept in a long time. I looked up and most of the other guys were either rushing to the washroom or putting on there uniforms. I assumed the buzzing meant it was time to get our asses up and get to work. I grabbed one of my brand new Avox uniforms, that still had its fresh smell in its seams, although someone's blood sweat and tears probably covered it at one point, and headed to the washroom.

I opened the washroom door as steam brushed against my face. The washroom was also all white with many stalls. But the shower was the thing I was most worried about, it was just a showerhead at the back of the room where all the other men (including Demy) were free to show their glory and shower. The scarred man and the Avox from the limo were the only two there showering. I knew how much I was dying for a hot clean shower. I didn't see Demy anywhere in my sight as I scanned the room. So I took the chance and stripped my cloths off and grabbed some shampoo and soap that was in the corner and cleaned myself off.

I've never have had a shower that felt this good in my life. Usually distract twelve didn't have hot water so showers were usually unstably cold. We got quick cold showers at the training center, but that was all. It felt good to wash my hair and body. The splashing sounds of the water against the ground and the swirling drain were soothing. That was until I noticed who was breathing down my neck. I turned my head around and was almost nose to nose with a very naked Demy, with a satisfied provocative grin on his face. The colour in my face flushed as I ran out of the shower and into the washroom stall I put my cloths in.

To my luck, I didn't have a towel to dry off with so I stood in the stall while I shivered letting myself dry off. After I was semi dry, I pulled up my uniform over me and stepped out in my bare feet. Thankfully Demy was no where to be found.

I quickly walked around and found a dark green towel to dry my longish red hair. Now that it got so long it didn't curl as much anymore, it almost spiked in every direction. It wasn't what I preferred but what you get is what you get.

I stepped out back into the bedroom area where there were small rolls for breakfast with a kettle of coffee and another jug of water set on the white flawless table cloth. I notice most of the Avox had gotten something to eat before heading out to there everyday chores. I was a little anxious to check on Serah, but I decided to eat because I probably wouldn't get anything till the end of the day.

Serah kept crossing through my mind the whole morning. I knew she was just someone I worked for but she was still kind to me unlike all the others. And when I saw her sick like that it felt like a punch in the stomach. She was one of the good people who didn't deserve that. I honestly can't stand this place but there are a few good people here that I admire. I just had to keep my anxiousness away and try to relax.

I took a roll off the table, and decided to try coffee. I have never had the luxury of trying it in district twelve so why not start now. I put it in one of the flimsy paper cup they had set on the table. I smell was strong but it didn't matter much to me, I couldn't taste it. The coffee didn't feel hot against my face, so I drank most of it at once and shrugged. I looked around at the room again as instinct as most of the others had gotten up and were heading out the door. I quickly went to my bed side and grabbed my brown shoes and put them on. I noticed there was a very young looking Avox boy that was half dress in his uniform, and crashed out on his bed. I walked over to his bed to look at him.

The top of his bed said Aden _'Aden'_ I mentally repeated to myself. I liked that name. He looked only about fifteen and had black hair with blue underneath. He had fairly long bangs that went off to one side. What struck me was how thin he was and had no color in his face. His eyelids were Grey from exhaustion and now that I was close enough I could see beats of sweat on his chest and his face. I bushed his plastered hair away from his forehead, and felt his head. His head I could already tell had an extreme temperature. As my hands were on his head the boys' eyes delicately fluttered open. He had blue eyes that matched the streaks in his hair. But his blue eyes were filled with pain. He looked at me desperate for help. I couldn't stand to see a young kid like that in so much pain.

He reached out and grabbed my hand his eyes were asking me to help him. I knew how much suffering he must be going through since no one would care about a sick Avox. I nodded to help him as much as I could, I got up and poured him a cup of water to put at his bed side and grabbed a cloth I found and dampened it with cold water as I rubbed it against his forehead. His big blue eyes looked at me, grateful that I tried to help him.

I saw that everyone had left the room and I would get in serious trouble if I was late. I folded the cloth and put it on his head. I motioned to the door saying I had to leave. He understood and closed his blue eyes. I smiled at the sleeping boy as I grabbed my key and stepped out of the room. Although I had this hurt in my heart. I couldn't believe they turned such a young most likely innocent boy into and Avox. I felt so sorry for him. I couldn't get rid of that feeling all day. As I walked out from the hall I joined my group of Avox in the kitchen. Most were cooking while I was cleaning serving trays. My anxiousness was growing strong with all the time that went by. It was about ten o'clock when the three Heavensbees were at the table with Serah still missing which made me worry even more.

After I served their gourmet breakfast I stood off to the side and anxiously watch them eat. Plutarch kept eyeing me the whole time probably noticing my anxiousness. He then brought up, in a very unsmooth way, Serah and how she wasn't at the table. "Darius please go up to Serah's room and check on her." Plutarch said in an incredibly normal voice. I bowed to him in response. As I rose he winked at me, knowing why I was so anxious. My cheeks went pink as I left the room.

Once I was out of there sight I sprinted upstairs like I was running to save her. All I could think about was Serah and her safety even though I knew she was safe and she was only a person I worked for; she was the only one who treated me like I was an actual person, which I deeply respected from her. Suddenly I saw an image of Serah drowning in a sea of blood; she reached out as she went under. Someone came back up but it wasn't Serah, it was Mygin letting out a scream with her last breath like she did in the hunger games when she died. I awoke from my trance and I was stunned, I realized I was in front of Serah's door. I took a deep breath and set my trembling hand on the door knob as I shut my eyes tight trying to get rid of the vision.

I opened the door and stepped quietly in the room and there she was safe and asleep in her bed. I walked into her room and shyly sat on the edge of her bed. The bed spread wrinkled a little under my weight so I shifted most of my unnecessary weight to my feet to make sure I wouldn't wake her. I noticed most of the water was gone but not the aspirin, she was probably up in the middle of the night. I wish I could have been there to help her. I looked at Serah's sleeping face, and put my gloved hand against her soft cool cheek. I couldn't lie to myself she was beautiful lying there so still and peaceful. Her breath was steady but her skin was still pale like the boy downstairs, but unlike him her lips were brighter. Her usual pale lips were now almost a red against her pale skin. I lean a little closer to her face her lips were red almost the same colour as a raspberry.

'_I wonder what those lips_ _taste like?'_

I sharply lean back away. I gasped at what I just thought. I mentally slapped my self to get rid of it. I was still looking at her as and I noticed her eyes, they lightly fluttered open; I was stunned frozen with my hand still on her cheek as she looked at me. I was going to explain myself but realized I couldn't; when I remember my empty mouth, only pathetic small sounds came from my throat. Her eyes were half open as she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey" she said weakly with a smile. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. I swallowed with a gulp and gave a pathetic small smile to her. These were the times I really wish I could speak. She then put her hand over mine that held her cheek and leaned into it.

"Thank you" she said still a little weak "for everything" she smiled again and I nodded. She started to shift up as I slid my hand away. She sat up and stretched. "My head really hurts" she said between stretches. I grabbed both of the aspirin at her bed side and held one of them in my hand towards her, the other I put in my pocket to help the young Avox. That was probably still asleep. She just stared at it for a while and took them in without water. She yawned and just sat there. I scratched the back of my head while she just looked blankly around the room. I notice the pen and note pad again and jotted down something while she stared at me.

"_You'll probably feel better if you come down for something to eat. I can make whatever you like" _She read a loud from my note and giggled. "Looks like we found a way to communicate" She smiled brightly as she put the pen and note pads in my breast pocket. I made a small smile back. "And, yeah sure, I would like that; do you know how to make chicken soup?" She asked looking down letting her hair fall in her face. I reached out my hand and brushed the loose hair behind her ear and nodded as she looked me in the eyes.

I quickly blushed and turned away. I stood up and grabbed her plush house coat from her closet and held out my hand to help her out of bed which she gratefully took. I put her red house coat on her carefully and lead her out of her room. Her eyes glued to me the whole time, I let her move a little a head of me and noticed the scarred Avox making a bed across the hall. Who shook his head disapproving at me; I just nervously scratched the back of my head and brushed it off as I followed her downstairs.

She sat patiently sat at the now empty dinning room table. I went into the kitchen and started boiling water for tea for her.

I never cooked much in district twelve but I still did know the basics of cooking which got better at the training center, I didn't think caned soup would be that hard. I quickly put the chicken soup in a small pot and added a cup of water. I watched Serah in the one way mirror in the kitchen, frankly I didn't know why they had one, maybe it would be so we could envy them for having delicious food every night and we were just treated like the common house dog.

But as I stared at her all my thoughts disappeared her head leaned against her hand. As she looked down at the shinny brow table her hair in her face. She was just… no I had to stop thinking that way she was just someone I had to work for nothing more. I sighed quietly to myself as I continued to stir the soup.

It was finally done as I put the hot water in one of the fancy pink tea pots and the tea leaves in one of the matching tea cups with beautiful gold trim. I poured the soup in a white bowl and put everything onto a serving cart. I brought everything out as Serah smiled up at me. "Thank you so much" She said quietly to me so no one would hear as I served everything in front of her without looking at her. As I was pouring her tea Plutarch walked into the room with a news paper.

"Oh Serah sweetheart" he said as he came up to her and hugged her from behind the chair and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "How are you feeling?" he said with his arms still around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Uncle Plutarch, don't worry about me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I do worry about you. I'm sorry you have to go through this." He finished landing another kiss on her fore head as her smile faded. He then removed his arm and looked up at me.

"I'll have one of those too please." He said pointing to the tea as he sat beside Serah and began to read the news paper. I nodded and grabbed another cup beneath the service car; I served Serah's tea to her as she looked satisfied eating the soup I just made her. I made my way to serve Plutrach's tea until we suddenly heard a scream of excitement from down the hall.

Mrs. Heavensbee came rushing in to the dining room giggling wildly in excitement. She pushed me aside almost knocking me and the tea over. I quickly and stealthily saved it and served to Plutarch As I was now, along with the others, staring at Mrs. Heavensbee who was now trembling with joy.

"Were all going to Presidents Snow's mansion next week, He invited us to a private dinner!" She screamed with more excitement.

Plutarch bit his lip and Serah had an extremely angry look to her. I silently growled to myself. Coming here was a place I thought I would be free from that damned _'President Snow'_.

_**Well that's then end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. **_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
